Holidays
by EmmiG
Summary: A series of oneshots that show how great Percy and Annabeth are as a couple... Starting with Halloween ;)


Halloween"What are you going to be for Halloween?" Piper had been pestering me about it since the month began.

"I don't know! What are you going to be?" Surely talking about her costume would avoid talking about my nonexistent one.

"For trick or treating and parties I'm going to be a daughter of Iris. But for Jason I'm going to be a cop," she winked at me.

"What do you mean 'for Jason'?"

"Well after the parties and celebrations, just for us. Like our time." I know Piper and Jason are very adventurous, even though I warned them hormones would get the best of them. They were always all over each other just waiting to jump each other, sometimes I wonder why I actually talk to Piper about normal things. All conversations turn and end with their sex life.

"Ewe like _that_?"

"Yeah, you and Percy should do it," she smiled. My bad, the conversations end with how Percy and I should have a sex life. Sure we screw around but that doesn't mean we have to go all the way.

"No, that's weird."

"No, it's hot."

"How?"

"It's kink-"

"Nevermind!" I interrupted.

"Honestly Annabeth what do you and Percy do besides make-out?"

"You know... Stuff," I said self-consciously.

"Well obviously not. Percy has gone through Tartarus and back for you, can't you just give him this one thing? We both know you two will do it anyway."

"But gods Piper you can't just plan it!"

"Well you won't do anything unless it's planned. Percy doesn't want you to pressure you but I bet he is dying inside. He is a 17 year old boy."

"But-"

"No buts," she interrupted. "We are going to get you a costume right now."

* * *

"This is ridiculous," I said as my face turned red and she tightened the corset. I felt awkward and unsexy, contrary to what she said. This elaborated my curves and showed my breasts more- which I was not happy with in _any_ way.

"You look hot," she said as she stepped back.

"No. Percy wouldn't like this. I don't like this."

"Nonesense. Percy won't know what to do, trust me."

"Well I can't blame him, I don't know what to do," I wasn't comfortable. The maid outfit was ridiculous with its corset and heels, complete with lingerie and duster. Halloween was supposed to be dimmed down to trick-or-treating and scariness, not this lingerie pack and heels for sex.

"We will take it," Piper said to the salesman. He winked at me as he rung it up, much to my disgust. And man felt it was okay to perv on 17 year old women just because it was a holiday."Here you go."

"Piper I can't take that, just have another costume change for him."

"No. Please Annabeth? I know it sounds bad but trust me on this- it will be fun!"

"That's what we said when we went back to Olympus a few months ago." I cringed at the memory of the looks that I had been given.

"No this Is way different. It's... Sexy." She got a dirty look from a man on the phone as we walked back towards my boarding school. They didn't appreciate missing the weeks I did after winter break but my dad talked to them about me having a very serious mental injury so they agreed to let me in for the rest of the year. It was an all year boarding school, but they had a lot of breaks. Even for a daughter of Athena, I didn't understand it, I could only hypothesize that school running rules had been varied. Why be called an all year boarding school if you give the same breaks of any regular school?

"But it's only sexy if I feel sexy. And as strong as I feel any other time, I know for a fact I don't feel like that in front Percy. And he doesn't mean to do it, he just seems like this to me I'm sure-"

"What the Hades are you talking about?" She stopped me and pulled me over to a bench near the park we were walking. I sighed. "Piper... I just feel... I can't do this for him. I'm too nervous. Percy isn't a normal guy so what if he laughs at the outfit? I want to laugh at the outfit and not wear it, even though I appreciate how much trouble you went through to get it for me, but I'm not sure if I can pull it off. Trust me, Percy and I are fine but when we get close to actually doing _it_, I loose my confidence and I can't do it. I just can't Piper! And gods it kills me to see the sympathetic and guilty look on his face because he thinks it's him pressuring me or pushing me. He really thinks that I won't do it because of him. And-"

She stopped the flow of sentences I had been haunted with since we came back and Percy and I were close

."Annabeth that's nothing to be ashamed of. You don't realize what that is?"

"What are you saying?"

"You have never talked to Percy about your physical life have you?"

"No, why would I?"

"Well because its important. You don't think Jason and I were just 'Oh hey why don't we go all the way today? 'do you?" I looked down because that is _exactly_ what I thought."I'm a little hurt," she joked. "No but seriously. We talked about if we would do it and if we were ready, and it worked out really well. It's just another thing that bonds us, and it made me stop questioning everything about us."

"So we should talk?" Percy and I have had few serious talks since the war stopped. We really didn't need too because we understood... Except on this.

"Of course! Why don't I go home and you call Percy over to your house today?" It sounded good, Percy never does anything on weekends.

"Okay I will. Bye Piper," I smiled and got off the bench after completely embarrassing myself. Plus I was anxious to stop being lectured on everything about this foreign Halloween time."Oh no, your calling Percy right now so I know you don't wimp out."

* * *

"Hi Wisegirl," Percy said as I opened the apartment door for him. My roommate is out with weekend classes and Piper stayed around until I called Percy. Which effectively caused me to be all nervous and flushed about what we would talk about.

"Hi Perce," I said while completely red.

"What's wrong?" He shut the door behind him while I remembered who I am and why I am here. I'm strong because I'm a daughter of Athena, I can plan anything, including this talk for Percy and I. Yeah, now just start the talk and get this over with, I told myself."Um nothing, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay then," he said leaning forward to kiss me. The spark made me loose all the confidence I had just a moment ago and made me more frustrated."Come on," I said, trying to lead him to the sat down and smiled as I sat next to him on the black leather. His arm went around my shoulder automatically, as if shielding me from anything that were to happen. I sighed and started the embarrassing talk."Percy what are you going to be for Halloween?"

"I don't know. Superman? Harry Potter? Christian Grey?" He laughed as I shoved him a little for being so snarky.

"Ugh. What if I was two people for Halloween?"

"Well what do you mean?"

"Well I could have a costume for the holiday in general, as it's original meaning is. And then I could have another costume. And I just bought it today," I said and looked any place but Percy.

"Well what other costume did you buy? Like what is for if you need it?"

"Well its a, um, maid costume."

"A maid?" Gods Percy, why are you clueless in these times? I flushed more."Yeah, for just us."

"So it's a, uh, lingerie costume?"

"Yes?"

"Annabeth are you sure? You don't seem like you are exactly ready for-"

"I know you think that. That's why I wanted to talk about it, Percy. Would you be okay with that?" That's a stupid question Annabeth! You are wise- so act like it.

"Um, I am okay with anything that makes you happy, as long as you aren't forcing yourself into the costume." I looked up and saw how red he was, oh gods this is mortifying."You wouldn't laugh at it?" When I said it I mentally smacked myself, I shouldn't have asked him that.

"Annabeth I would never laugh at you. Especially when your in lingerie," he whispered."Well um..Can I see?" I almost choked on air.

"What?"

"Can I, uh, see?"

"Right now?"

"Yes. I want to know what I'm dealing with here."

"Dealing?"

"You know what I mean..." He looked down, as if loosing the confidence he had mustered to ask.

"I can show you," I decided. I walked shamefully to the counter and took the outfit with the bag."Here."

I gave him the bag and let him unwrap it took the package out carefully. He saw the duster first and smiled wide- he was going to laugh. I don't know why that stung so bad but I was instantly hurt even though I'm sure he didn't mean to do that. I grabbed the bag as he took the corset out and turned to go into my room."Annabeth what-"

"You laughing at me!" I sat on my bed and threw the bag on the ground in front of me, actually okay with letting the material win.

"I am not! I wouldn't laugh at-"

"Yes you did! I just saw you." Why the Hades was I so fragile about this?

"We both know I won't laugh at you. Why are you so sensitive right now anyway?"

"I'm not... I don't know what I am." I looked down as Percy came and stood me up. I refused to look up and let Percy lie to my face.

"I can't help you unless I know what is wrong."

"You already ruined it though. You are laughing."

"I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at myself."

"Why would you do that," I glared.

"Because once you put it on I won't know what to do. I'll make a fool out of myself," he smiled as he played with my hair.

"So will you put it on for me?"

"But it's-"

"Surely you need practice with the corset?"

"But I will-"

"Here," he bent down and gave it to me.I sighed and walked into the bathroom. I started with the frilled panties and stockings. Then I put on the ridiculous corset that I had trouble with, but I could do it myself. I hooked the front and adjusted the back the lace down. I took the laces and readjusted then until I got the rhythm- the tighter the better as I went down my back. I finally tied it at the bottom with my hands throbbing. I slipped the skimpy skirt on too and put on the Mary Jane heels.I looked in the mirror and worried for the first time how my hair looked, and noticed how my freckles seemed extra dark. I had to walk out now before I kept Percy waiting any longer.I opened the door to see him laying down... And sleeping.

Hot tears pooled in my eyes; my own boyfriend couldn't stay awake to see me in pointless lingerie. I turned back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut and started kicking the heels off. But the bathroom door opened after I got the first one of and I turned to see Percy looking at me with guilt written all over.

"Don't cry, oh gods please don't cry," he whispered as he turned me into his arms for a hug.

"Percy let me-"

"No."

"Let me-"

"Annabeth I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Let me go!" I yelled and pulled out of his hands. He stood speechless and hurt. Gods all because of this _damn_ costume.

"Perce-""No, here let me undo your cors-set."

"No Percy ple-"

"Annabeth," he said in a different voice. I knew he was hurt and suddenly I couldn't stand myself. I hurt Percy so bad he seemed as if he would cry but I know for a fact he won't. I wiped away my cares of my self esteem issues and pushed Percy lightly started walking back until he sat on the bed. I took a deep breathe and sat on his lap boldly. He looked surprised and instinctively put his hands on my waist, just to blush and put them back to his sides."You can put your hands on me."

"But you aren't-"

"Do whatever feels natural Percy. I'll tell you if I don't like some thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," I said outing my arms around his shoulders and playing with the hair at the nape of his realized it was truly okay and grabbed my waist with a new feel. He was sure of what he was doing now and his lips went to my hands traveled up my corset outlined hips and up to my chest. He outlined the half moons of my breasts at the top of the corset and I could only push myself closer. I couldn't get enough of Percy- this costume did make a difference. And he handled me down to my panties.

"Percy?"

"Is it to much?" He panted.

"Don't stop that. Ever." he smiled radiantly and kissed me deeply as he continued his did this feel so much better than normal? It's not like we hadn't gone this far before so what made this outfit change Percy's perspective? The lingerie was definitely something I would keep, maybe even buy more of if this was the I realized how this must look. I'm on his lap in lingerie while his hand is deep under the black frilled lace skirt. It was so... One sided.

"Lay back," I whispered. He obeyed and grabbed my hips after he finished getting me all hot and bothered under my skirt.I tried to ignore how insecure I felt and gave him a nervous, timid, smile. He gave me a wide smile and pulled me down for a kiss- it was enough for me to be confident enough to take his shirt off. I rubbed his stomach and kissed his chest next to his heart. I noticed how his stomach flexed from the movement and I brushed my fingers across the line of his boxers and made his stomach contract again. I smiled and unbuttoned the top button of his shorts and caused him to gasp.I didn't really know what to do now, I normally stopped right now and looked down so I didn't have to see Percy's face when he though he was pressuring me. Would it be to forward to just unzip his shorts and have him in his boxers? Or was _he_ not ready? We wouldn't have to really have sex and make this all hormone crazed as it was going now. We could go slow and I could show him what I want. Percy would do anything...

"I want to go slow," I whispered.

"Anything you want Wi-Wisegirl," he gasped. I smiles wide because he stuttered as my hair touched his chest.

"Show me that you love me Percy."

He smiled and turned me over, back to took my hands and laces our fingers as he moved them above my head. He kept my hands there as he took his right hand and skimmed my neck until he found the dip of my hairline and the top of my spine. He pulled lightly and caused my head to tip back and he kissed me deeply. Just a normal kiss, but I felt the love in it. He didn't have to see me in this pathetic costume to be attracted to me and love me. And I didn't have a reason to be insecure or unsure of it- it was my body either way and Percy still loved me either we just laid there together and lived on the moment. We loved each other, the idiotic corset was on the ground, along with all the other parts of the costume, and Percy finally fell asleep, laid down over my chest after he stirred and I rubbed his hair during his nap. Percy's hair had grown significantly and his jaw seemed more defined after the months. My Percy... I didn't know if I should be so in love with him- we are only 16 and 17 right? A daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom herself, had a daughter in love with her rival's son and had gone through everything with him. Except those 6 months. I couldn't be there to know where he was at night or if he had a pillow to put his head down on while he slept. If he was _fed_.His eyes opened after an hour passed and he blushed straight crimson when he realized he was laying on my chest. I giggled at him- giggled!- and he moved to kiss me and lifted his head off of me and put it on the pillow next to me as he whispered: "I love you Annabeth."

I gasped had never truly stated our feelings- we didn't have to because we knew each other so well. All the times in pass were out of sarcasm or relief. But _this_ time, I was Aphrodite; absorbing the love he gave me and living off of it for the moment. And I was Athena; wise enough to know how well I had chosen a man and loved him back. I was a goddess to Percy regardless of a damn costume.


End file.
